A New World
by yakayama
Summary: Harry meets an older man and after that his life is changed forever.


A New World

Harry Potter was fifteen years old and home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer. He was sick of the Dursley's and decided to sneak out one night. He slipped quietly into a bar down the street around midnight. Harry watched the couples dancing close and wished he had someone to do that with. It was earlier that year that Cedric had died, he till missed him terribly. Cedric and he had a sexual relationship that no one else had known about. As Harry sat at a small table an older man, nearing forty, came over to him and sat down. The older man had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Harry thought he was handsome, it had been that summer that Harry had finally came out to himself.

"So what's a good-looking guy like you doing in a place like this alone?"

"Just watching the party."

"You're too young to be here aren't you?" the older man asked.

"Kinda."

"So" the older man paused. "You want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure" Harry didn't care what happened to him, not after Cedric died, not after he let another person down. Both males headed to the backdoor of the bar. Slowly they walked to the closest park and once there they sat down at a bench and began to talk.

"It was very stupid of you to come here with me tonight. I could easily hurt you, Harry Potter."

"How did you know my name and what do you mean you could hurt me?"

"I could be here for Voldemort and everyone in our world knows who you are."

"What do you mean our world?"

"I'm a vampire and I sot you out."

"A vampire?"

"Yes"

"Why did you look for me?"

"To protect you from Voldemort."

"How?"

"By turning you."

"What!"

"If I turn you he cannot kill you. You'll have an advantage."

"What will happen to me then?" Harry asked as though he was considering the option.

"You'll be a vampire, you'll live forever."

"But won't I kill others to survive?"

"Yes unless they give willingly."

"I don't know."

"Let us talk more."

They talked for hours about vampires, emotions, and Voldemort. Finally after much debate Harry decided to become a vampire so he could rid the world of Voldemort once and for all. By doing this he would become the other man's new lover, Harry may have been gay but he was nervous about taking this man as a lover. The man was Thomas O'Rialley. They would be required to have sex after Harry was turned for the bonding to be complete, but once it was complete they would be able to speak telepathically to each other.

Thomas carefully removed Harry's shirt then stroked the young boy's neck. Suddenly after a light lick two sharp teeth drove into Harry's neck. Harry nearly screamed Memories began flashing before Harry's eyes: a green light and horrible laughter, the abuse from his relatives, his years and actions at Hogwarts, and finally Cedric's death. Quickly after the pain resided a bleeding arm was shoved into Harry's face, forcing him to drink from it. Harry slowly grew strength as he sucked and a need for blood began to Once they entered the bedroom Harry locked the door to keep intruders out. Both undressed and fell onto the bed kissing. Soon the kissing turned to touching and touching to stroking. Not long after Harry began begging for Thomas to take him.

Once Harry was finished Thomas took Harry out for his first kill. This scared Harry but he knew he needed to do this. It was decided they would hunt a young prostitute just down the street beside the bar. Harry fought not only the struggling body but also his emotions then drained her of all her blood. Harry felt more alive then ever.

Both men went back to the bar and drank; Harry had three shots of tequila. Then around two in the morning both headed to Harry's relative's house. Tonight they would finalize the bond. When they got there they climbed quietly up the stairs to Harry's small second-hand bedroom. No one had woken worried about the boy, Harry knew there would be great trouble in the morning because of his guest but just didn't care anymore.

Thomas gently climbed a top Harry and began preparing him. The feeling was intense and it felt like he was slightly bloated but soon Harry became comfortable. Then Thomas slowly entered him. It hurt at first then became a luxury of feelings. Harry would die without Thomas, figuratively and literally. To have your master ripped away from you before the first five years would kill a fledgling.

Both men lay curled together on Harry's bed, in his locked room for the rest of the night. They spoke of their pasts, Harry shared his fights with Voldemort and Thomas shared his life before Harry; they spoke of their secrets, how Harry had hidden the fact that he was gay and how this would affect that and how Thomas hid his vampirism; and they shared friends and families past, Harry spoke of his parents, Ron, and Hermione, Thomas spoke of his friends and family now and then. That night they shared more with each other then they shared with anybody. Both knew love would overcome them.

The next morning Harry awoke to Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore staring at him and Thomas lying there naked together. Harry tried to cover them both up, he was deeply embarrassed. "Who is this?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry and Thomas were putting on their clothes while Dumbledore asked this. "Thomas O'Rialley." he said.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Last night at the bar."

"How old are you Mr. O'Rialley?"

"Five hundred."

"A vampire… Harry get away from him."

"No we're bonded."

"He infected you…. With your consent?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"So I can defeat Voldemort."

"Harry" Professor Dumbledore said, "Pack your things we're going to 12 Grimmauld Place, Thomas you're coming with us of course."

Both men readied to go to this new place.

Once they arrived at the new home there was a large group that bombarded them. This group included Moody, the Weasley's, and Hermione. Harry introduced everyone to Thomas O'Rialley, not saying that they were now vampires. Soon after the children were sent away except for Harry. Albus finished the introductions, after told what Thomas was everyone, except Molly, was quiet.

'The Order' as they were titled used veriteserum on the older vampire. They questioned him on if this was forced, why this was done, and if he was with Voldemort. He answered no it was not forced, he did this to help Harry defeat Voldemort and he was in love with the young boy, and he hated Voldemort. Sirius was still extremely angry.

"If someone consents and gives you their blood you don't have to kill, and Severus can make a potion so you can both be in the sunlight." Dumbledore said.

"Albus you can't let this monster stay around this boy." Molly shrieked.

"Molly, Harry has already been turned and if they are separated Harry will die." Dumbledore replied.

"I'll give the blood." Sirius offered.

"Thank you" Harry whispered.

"Anything for you, even accepting this…." Sirius couldn't even finish the sentence.

That day the Order inducted Thomas after making Harry leave the room. The other teenagers in the house jumped Harry after he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"So what did they say? Why were you allowed in there with them while we were kicked out? Who was he? Why was he with you?" and the questions went on.

"I can't say what they said, I swore not to. I'm part of this trouble again, so I was kept to answer questions. His name is Thomas O'Rialley and he's a vampire. He's to help me defeat Voldemort. He was with me because we were caught in a compromising position this morning."

Late that night Thomas came to the bedroom alone and after Harry begged him, Thomas told Harry everything that had happened that day with the Order. Only told this stuff after Harry swore not to tell the others. Harry and Thomas drank a glass each of blood from the donator, Sirius.

Late that night both men made love quietly in their room at Grimmauld Place. Harry lay there and could feel Thomas rub against his ass. The older man began pushing his thick cock into the younger boy. Over and over again Thomas entered and exited. Harry could feel the excitement building in his testicles. Suddenly Harry felt an explosion in his bowels, the feeling was beyond intense. Harry let a yell out; Sirius was still awake and heard it. He jumped up and ran to Harry and Thomas' room. Quickly he slammed open the door and there both men lay naked obviously having just shared passion. Sirius was embarrassed staring at his naked godson. Harry was also embarrassed but Thomas was just sitting there with laughter written on his face.

The love and uncomfort lasted for the rest of the night. The next day was pressure on Harry. The younger Weasleys and Hermione were all allowed to come into the kitchen and ask questions of Harry.

"Harry who is this guy?" Ron asked.

"His name is Thomas O'Rialley and yes he is a vampire."

"Are you a vampire now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he is going to help me defeat Voldemort. This is the only way."

"But… I thought you loved me." Ginny cried.

"Ginny, I finally came out to myself. I can't love you the way you want me to because I'm gay. You are a wonderful person and will get over me soon, I promise."

"No I won't I hate you."

"Harry how could you do this?" Hermione asked.

"It's who I am. And before anything else I have to defeat Voldemort so…."

"But Harry you're a vampire forever."

"Yeah but I have Thomas forever too."

"But he's so much older then you."

"So I love him."

"Harry we can't be your friends anymore." Hermione whispered as her and Ron walked out.

Harry cried on Thomas' shoulder while Sirius held him and Remus sat there next to them.

This lasted for the next month. Harry refused to leave his room and sat alone and depressed by the window. Then it was time to go back to school. Thomas and Harry would have their own private room because Albus wanted to keep this secret well… secret.

Soon it was the first day of class. Thomas agreed to stay behind in the rooms while Harry went to his classes. Harry's first class was Potions, he was nervous about class; nervous the others would learn his secret.

"So what's it like to be shagged up the arse?" Malfoy asked Harry.

"Like you don't know." Harry said to Malfoy, and so the stories began and class started.

By the end of the day the school knew Harry was having sex with Thomas and that the older man was a vampire but no one knew Harry was also a vampire. That night both men went up to Madame Pomfrey. She had a large amount of blood sent from Sirius for the week. Just enough to keep the two vampires alive. Both drank heavily then went back to their bedroom, quickly undressed, and Harry sunk to his knees and licked and sucked Thomas' dick into his mouth. Slowly at first, then speeding up, Harry licked and consumed the older man's penis. Thomas stood on shaking feet and groaned every minute. Both men loved the feeling.

Harry survived that week through school until on Wednesday morning The Daily Prophet came. Looking at the front page Harry nearly vomited. There was a picture of him, it said: Vampire Potter Stalk School. It told of Harry being a vampire and having relations with a five hundred year old vampire.

Everyone in the hall stared at Harry. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone began screaming, some ran away from him, and others yelled words like faggot and blood-sucker.

"Silence." the Headmaster yelled. Everyone became silent.

"I know Harry is a vampire, he has never killed anyone since we have a donor. Harry may be gay but many are including myself." Albus admitted. After that everyone was shocked.

Harry got through the day but Ron and Hermione refused to speak to him still. All they said was vampires are vicious and fags are disgusting. No one else talked to or wanted to be around Harry. The halls parted as Harry walked through them, this hurt him greatly.

It took nearly a month for the school to settle after the article was released. Ron and Hermione, the ones he thought were his best friends, still refused to associate with him. Every night the two men would drink their fill of Sirius' blood then they would make love into the early morning.

One night Thomas stopped Harry from kissing him. "Harry we need to talk."

"What about?"

"About what your aunt and uncle did to you."

"What do you mean?"

"What did they do to you? Did they abuse you?"

"Yes"

"What did they do to you?"

"Well they locked me in the cupboard most of my life. I ate very little while staying with them. And of course what Uncle Vernon did."

"What did he do to you?"

"He… well… he use to touch me like you do just without the love."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No"

"Tomorrow you're telling Albus."

"No please he'll hate me too."

"No he won't it's not your fault."

The next day was a Saturday, so after breakfast they headed toward the Headmaster's office. When they arrived Albus had a twinkle in his eyes, but when they finished the twinkle was gone. Harry told of how his uncle use to touch him and force Harry to touch him.

Later that afternoon Remus and Sirius, as a dog, came to Hogwarts to leave more blood. They were taken into a private room where Harry, and Thomas sat waiting, Albus joined them. Harry told them of what his uncle use to do to him and how he was so scared. Then Harry hugged Sirius, this made Thomas feel jealous. No one was allowed to hug Harry but himself. Suddenly there was a sound of feet running from Harry's room.

The next day The Daily Prophet wrote two articles about Harry. One was about Harry being molested, the other was about Harry being in contact with Sirius Black. Everyone was either harassing Harry or afraid of Harry. Harry hated whoever told no matter who it was.

That night after their nightly meal Harry and Thomas made love. First Harry kissed the older man roughly, then they began to strip each other. Finally Thomas entered the fledgling vampire. They continued to whisper I love you to each other.

On Monday the Minister of Magic came to Hogwarts to interview Harry.

"Well Harry we need to know if all this is true." Cornelius Fudge stated. "We need you to drink a potion called Veritiserum, it…."

"I know what it does." Harry was angry that Fudge didn't believe him about Voldemort.

"Well here you go." Fudge said stiffly as he handed the bottle to Harry. Albus and Thomas stayed in the room with Harry while the guards stood by the door.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes" people gasped at that acknowledgement.

"Are you bonded to Thomas O'Rialley."

"Yes"

"Do you know where Sirius Black is?"

"No" he didn't know where he was right now.

"Do you associate with Sirius Black?"

"Yes" the room gasped that. "Sirius is innocent, Peter Pettigrew is the one who got my parents killed and Voldemort is back."

"He's hallucinating." Fudge yelled. "But let the murderer die."

"He's not hallucinating and he's not a murderer." Albus yelled.

"He sucks blood to live, therefore he has to kill and to believe Black is innocent, he has to be hallucinating."

"He has a willing donor and I believe him on both accounts of Sirius and Voldemort." Albus yelled.

"We're leaving." Fudge said angrily.

"If you leave never come back." Thomas growled.

"Why would I want to be around vampires?" Fudge retorted.

"It'll be okay" Thomas whispered in Harry's ear.

"No it won't not till I kill Voldemort and free Sirius."

"Well I'll help and many other vampires will join our side."

Then Harry smashed himself against Thomas and began grinding, Albus just smiled and left the room to go and owl Sirius. After the wonderful sex Harry lay sprawled on Professor Dumbledore's desk, panting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Harry you have classes."

"Sorry sir." Harry whispered as he walked out of the room.

On Tuesday, The Daily Prophet printed the confirmation from Cornelius that all things said about Harry were true. Soon Harry got owls from people telling him he was disgusting, calling him a murderer, and telling him to drive a stake through his heart. His ex-best friends still wouldn't talk to him and everyone else seemed to avoid him. The owls lasted for weeks even with the Headmaster's intervening.

Soon after the owls started Albus, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Thomas, and Harry headed to the Dursley's. Once certain that Petunia and Vernon were home they rang the doorbell.

"What did he do? If you think we'll take him back you're mistaken." Vernon yelled.

"He's not in trouble, you are." Snape whispered menacingly.

"I know who you are you're Snape, you use to be friends with my sister." Petunia said. "Get in here before the neighbors notice."

"What did we do?" Vernon asked with superiority.

"You molested an innocent child." Albus boomed.

"How dare you." Petunia screeched.

"We have proof, I took memories from Harry, they are from the age of three till last summer. Vernon touches Harry, forces Harry to touch himself, and to touch him."

"I never."

"That boy always was a freak, probably imagined them."

"The memories are of things that happened not illusions."

":He'd never do such a vile thing."

"Believe what you wish. We're here to get Harry's things, he'll never be here again."

"Good keep that freak and his disgusting illusions." Petunia muttered.

The whole time Harry held his head down. Soon he was leading everyone to his old bedroom. There were only old books and some clothes that never fit. But that was it. Everyone but Harry stared shocked at the room that Harry was forced to live in.

"This is how they treated you?" Remus gasped.

"Yeah" Harry muttered embarrassingly.

After gathering everything they all began to leave headed back to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry was shaking and had silent tears spreading down his face. Even Snape felt a little sorry for him.

Harry sobbed to Thomas after everyone else had left, " It reminds me just how different I am. I could take everything except the sexual abuse. It reminded me of what a freak I am."

"Harry you are not a freak. So you're a wizard, so you're gay, so you have to destroy Voldemort, and so you're a vampire. You're still my Harry. He is the freak for abusing an innocent child like that."

"Thanks" Harry whispered.

That night they drank from Sirius' blood and then went up to their room. Once there all they did was cuddle for the night, Thomas knew Harry was to emotional from earlier that day's trip to the Dursley's.

Harry went through school fighting everything that came up, when school finally ended Harry took Thomas to his new home, Grimmauld Place. He would have one of his whishes since third year, he would live with Sirius.


End file.
